Harry Potter and the Changing of the Odds
by irkenrobot-pir
Summary: This is a rewrite to the order of the Phoenix! If you're a Wesley fan, this is the story for you! I have some fan characters, too! Read and tell me what you think of it, please!
1. Chapter 1: The Beauxbatons Rejects

Alrighty, I don't own Harry Potter, the fan char. are mine! Special thanks to my friend, Dani, who is working on this story with me! Hope you like it, please review!  
  
Chapter 1: The Beauxbatons Rejects  
  
It seemed like a normal day until later that evening, at dinner, in the outstanding Hogwarts. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were gathered around one corner of the table, among the other Gryffindors. Harry was complaining about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Umbridge. Ron was munching away, happily, at a large sugary pastry. Hermione, sat across from Harry, listening as she worked on the dreaded History of Magic Essay. Harry then started talking about how boring Mr. Binns, his History of Magic ghost teacher was, and how he seemed to drone on and forever.  
  
"You really should hold your tongue," said Hermione, with a frown, "You don't want to get another detention Harry-"  
  
She was quickly interrupted by Ron, spitting food across the table as he talked, incomprehensibly, to Hermione. Hermione quickly picked a few bits of lemon tart out of her hair, before continuing.  
  
"Stop acting ridiculous, Ron. I can't understand a single word-" Hermione started, but was interrupted by the doors of the Great Hall blasting open.  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall stopped talking, including Fred and George Weasley, who were working on "business" for their Joke shop, and the sniggering Slytherins, making fun of Harry Potter, again. They all looked at the doors at a tall girl with black   
  
hair and brown eyes, and as they looked she developed a few red highlights in her hair, from her embarrassment.   
  
"Oops, my bad," she proclaimed, hiding behind a girl with brown hair, and blonde streaks who was significantly shorter than her.  
  
"Get away from me, and stop acting like a bloody moron, Raye," yelled the brown and blonde-haired girl.  
  
"Picking up English dialect, are we?" said Raye, grinning.  
  
A laugh erupted behind them as a blonde pushed through the two girls.  
  
"Okay, that was funny, but-" the blonde stopped as she saw the two other girls staring at some Hogwarts students, "It's not polite to stare, you guys...or girls!"  
  
"But they're all staring at US!" yelled the two other girls.  
  
The Hogwarts students then turned around, pretending to eat, but watching them apprehensively in the corners of their eyes. As the girl named Raye walked past one boy, Ernie McMillian, she paused.  
  
"Yes, I see you, too," she said, looking at Ernie, who was pretending to stare at something on the ceiling, but was actually looking at the girl.  
  
Ernie, instantly stared down at his food, his nose and cheeks turning red, while the rest of the Hufflepuffs laughed and joked that he looked like a Weasley, and all he needed was the bright red hair.  
  
Professor McGonagall's square glasses glinted maliciously as she looked at the three girls.  
  
"Try not to draw so much attention to yourselves, and behave. Come with me to be sorted," she said, as she led them to the middle of the Great Hall, where a stool stood, with a battered old hat, resting on top of it. Raye made faces behind her back, and imitated square glasses with her hands.  
  
"I will announce the names of the new fifth years, Raye Estrange will go first," said Professor McGonagall, as the tallest girl, yelled "Howdy!", "Next will be Chelsea Frontonac," she motioned towards the short girl, with brown hair and blonde streaks, "And last will be Torrence O' Sullivan"  
  
Torrence informed the Hogwarts students and teachers that she would rather be called Tori. Tori then giggled slightly as Raye made her way to the center of the room and sat on the old stool, she hoped they would all be in the same house. Raye looked as though she was hoping the same thing as she slipped the hat on her head. As her fingers touched the hat, it burst into flame, and she quickly extinguished it with water, which was part of her elemental powers. Chelsea and Tori had looks of and at the same time glee at the fact that Raye had once again spiced up the evening. However, despite the scorching torment the sorting hat faced, it still screamed, "Gryffindor!"  
  
As she sat down, Chelsea sat on the stool. She had heard of the houses, and since she was part Veela, she thought she would be put in Ravenclaw. She struggled to put the hat on, and Tori snickered. The hat lost patience, and quickly yelled out, "Gryffindor!"  
  
Ron looked nervously over at Raye, who was two seats away from him. Harry followed his gaze, and smirked, while Hermione was, again, glued to her book. She though that such behavior from the newcomers was unacceptable. Chelsea sat next to Raye, muttering a few words, as Raye teased how incredibly huge her head was.  
  
Tori quickly ran up to the stool, and bent to pick up the hat off the floor, where Chelsea had rudely left it. She forgot to slow down while doing this and stepped on the hat, slipped, and fell face-first on the hard floor. The Slytherins howled with laughter, all the Gryffindors winced, the Ravenclaw yelled out, "Ouch!" The Hufflepuffs had a look of surprise, then started whispering amongst themselves. Raye and Chelsea were the only Gryffindors laughing hysterically, and it became contagious among the corner of the Gryffindor table, and before long, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were all laughing uncontrollably.  
  
The hat announced, again, that Tori was Gryffindor, though she hadn't even put on the hat. Torrence then stood up, putting the hat on the stool, and apologizing to it. Raye shook her head back, as she watched Torrence sit down. She then started teasing Tori and calling her a "klutz."  
  
"Look who's talking," said Tori defiantly, "Miss-I-Have-To-Blow-Up-Anything-Or-Anyone-I-Have-To-Interact-With."  
  
Raye shrugged, and fell silent. Ron shuddered at the though, of not only his hair looking like fire, but his whole body being engulfed in flames. He glanced around the table and saw that Fred and George were talking to a group of First years about becoming experimental Guinea pigs.  
  
Many of the students were leaving the Great Hall, and Tori glanced at Raye and Chelsea wondering what they were supposed to do.  
  
Tori noticed Chelsea talking to a pudgy boy, also a fifth year, who was holding a rather ugly-looking toad in his hand. She had become quick friends with the very unpopular Neville Longbottom. As the boy stood up from the table, Chelsea did also, and she followed the boy out of the Great Hall. Tori felt very out of place and looked at Raye for support. Raye was introducing herself to Ron, and they were engrossed in conversation. Raye noticed Tori looking at her and introduced Tori to Ron.  
  
"I'll show you the way to the Common room", said George.   
  
"We'll give you two a tour," said Fred, nodding, and as they stood up, the two girls followed them out of the Hall. Tori looked around at the many portraits lining the staircase walls. She was jolted out of her daydreaming, as she noticed that Raye was no longer walking alongside her.   
  
Raye walked around calling out the name, "Merlin." She had decided to end Fred and George's tour beforehand. She was looking for her black cat, that had a white tip on its tail, a white star on its hind leg, and a white star on his forehead. The bright yellow eyes and the white upon the black had reminded her of a night sky. She had made him a midnight blue collar with yellow stars on it, with a golden star hanging from his neck with Merlin inscribed in it. She had always though of her cat wise, even if it was young, and since the famous wizard, Merlin, was so popular, that was its name.   
  
Raye looked around for the cat, and noticed Ron at the top of a staircase, with Merlin winding around his legs.   
  
"Hey, that's my cat-" Raye didn't say another word, as she found that she was jammed in something, which didn't make much sense, seeing she was walking in the middle of the stairs. She gasped, seeing that her foot had gone through one of the stairs. Ron looked up, hearing her gasp and ran quickly to the stairs, grabbing her arms and yanking her out of the stair.  
  
"You have to watch that step", said Ron letting go of her arms.   
  
"Thanks," she said, as her cat jumped into her arms.  
  
"No problem," he said, his ears turning red, as he led her to the common room.  
  
Neville ran out of the common room, dragging Chelsea along.  
  
"I know the password, I want to say it. Can I say it, Ron, please?" Neville yelled, ecstatic.  
  
"Sure, knock yourself out," Ron said, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Mimbulus Mimbletonia", Neville said, thoroughly pleased with himself. The fat lady portrait swung open revealing a large room. Ron, Neville, Chelsea, and Raye walked through and noticed the many students in the room were now staring at them.  
  
Tori walked with Fred and George through the school, listening to their jokes and laughing, until finally, she was, too, led to the Common Room.   
  
"Halt, me says," yelled a voice from behind them, "Me says Haltses!"  
  
Torrence turned around and looked at a house-elf, who was jumping up and down.  
  
"Did you wash your handses, me sees filth! Filth!" the house-elf yelled again, jumping up and down.   
  
He then took out disinfectant and sprayed it all over Tori, Fred, and George. Tori shrieked and ran into the Common Room, as Fred said the password. The Weasley twins, Fred and George, followed.   
  
The house-elf shook its fist after them and screamed at the top of its lungs, "Floggles will get you, oh yes, you wait, NEOW!"   
  
The Fat Lady portrait opened her eyes grumpily, hearing the strange cat-like sound the insane house-elf had made.   
  
Floggles had always been one of the crazy, but loyal servants at Hogwarts. He was slightly, no, completely, neurotic. He had escaped from the clutches of one of Lord Voldemort's death eaters, but had lost all memory, and had since a year before believed he was a cat. Dumbledore had taught Floggles to clean and cook, but he mostly ran around the castle spraying the walls and disinfecting the students. The only one who would put up with poor Floggles was Hermione, who made her own anti-house-elf-slavery club.  
  
Chelsea and Raye looked at Tori in surprise, as she muttered something about insane, neurotic, evil house-elves.  
  
Ron jumped as Raye's eyes turned a deep green. Her hair then turned brown, darker, however, than Chelsea's.  
  
"What in the name of..." Ron started.  
  
"I'm a Metamorphimagus, Animagus, witch, Elemental, and proud of it," said Raye.  
  
Being a Metamorphimagus meant that Raye could change her appearance at will, most people can't become one, but are born with the power. Raye was especially rare though, she could also change into a great number of animals, being an Animagus.  
  
"What's an Elemental? I've met people who were either an Animagus or a Metamorphimagus." Ron said, as he looked at Raye questionably.  
  
"An elemental, is a type of person or creature, who has the powers of the Earth, such as this," she said as a fireball appeared in her hand.  
  
Ron ducked and looked over the edge of the table, nervously. He looked over at Tori, expecting her to attempt to kill him.  
  
"Don't look at me, I'm part leprechaun. See me gold?" Torrence said holding out some gold coins, and using a fake Irish accent, "Except I've had a growth spurt these last few years..."  
  
"I'm a Veela, that's why I'm not allowed to sing.." said Chelsea, with disappointment.  
  
"Don't kid yourself, Chels, you have a horrible voice, and haven't inherited the trait of luring guys, at least not by singing," Raye said, snickering.  
  
Torrence started laughing hysterically, along with Raye.  
  
Chelsea frowned and said in a taunting voice, " At least I didn't get expelled for scaring first years with making your tongue forked, and turning into dragons. I won't even mention all the creatures you brought into the school."  
  
Raye glared and said, "You got expelled for turning into a Veela, and attacking a jerk!"  
  
"Exactly! He was a jerk. He wasn't an innocent first year," Chelsea responded, and then she picked a fight with Tori, "And Tori gets expelled for using fake leprechaun gold to buy things from the joke shop. Little did they know the gold disappears!"  
  
Torrence opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Raye.  
  
"First years? Innocent? My foot!" she yelled, but stopped as she saw Lee Jordan, who walked over.  
  
"Fred and George can sell you some bloody wicked items," Lee Jordan exclaimed, looking at Tori, "They're starting their own Joke shop."  
  
"Really? My favorite shop is the Joke shop, and it always has been," Torrence exclaimed.  
  
"Oooo, do I hear a customer?" asked George, coming over with a large grin on his face.  
  
"Definitely!" called out Tori, clasping her hands together.  
  
Everyone continued talking in the Common Room, and when it got late, they filed up to their dormitories, Chelsea and Tori dragging their luggage upstairs. Finally, nearly everyone was fast asleep except for Ron and Raye, who were up talking, sitting next to the warn fire, and Raye leaned wearily on her trunk.  
  
There were two others besides them in the room, hiding in the corner. They were holding the end of an Extendable Eye. It led to the Girl's dormitories. George spent quite awhile spying on Torrence, and then noticed that she was finally awake. She slipped on a pair of slippers, and stood up. Fred and George quickly tried to pull the Extendable Eye back, by Tori slammed the door on it. George's eyes widened as she looked down, and opened the door. The extendable eye then snapped back, hitting Fred in the face.  
  
"Oh wow!" Tori exclaimed, picking it up, "Is this a spy eye? Awesome!"  
  
Fred and George laughed nervously, and they all looked over at Ron and Raye, who were laughing and talking, too much absorbed in their conversation to notice anything. The Weasley twins and Torrence smirked, realizing something that they could tease them about. They crept back to their dormitories, leaving Ron and Raye to talk, until they fell asleep in their chairs next to the smoldering fire. 


	2. Chapter 2: The French Invasion of Hogwar...

Chapter 2: The French Invasion of Hogwarts  
  
During breakfast the next morning, the Weasley, Potter, and Granger end of the table was invaded by the three Beaux Batons rejects. Raye and Ron were both groggy-looking, while Chelsea giggled as Nigel, Tori's tawny owl, hopped up and down on Tori's head. The owl had dazzling green eyes, and it was brown with black spots, and two black tufts on either side of its head. They were all looking at their schedules for the day, and it didn't seem at all exciting. They had Divination and History of magic in the morning and Double potions in the afternoon.  
  
"Oh no!", said Harry and Ron together as they read over the schedule. "I don't think it's that bad", said Raye, eyeing the schedule. " Yes, but you haven't met all our teachers yet", moaned Ron. "Ron, you shouldn't complain so much, and at least you have Quidditch, Harry", said Hermione. Tori froze in the middle of eating her bacon and eggs. Quidditch was the one thing Tori looked forward to in school, and now it was gone. She had been the team's second Beater in Beauxbatons, and she was darn good at it.  
  
She noticed Raye was daydreaming too, she had been the team's Seeker and had beaten all the school's records.  
  
Without even thinking about it, she asked Harry , " Who's on your team, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked taken aback, but told her. "Well", he said, " I'm the Gryffindor seeker, Fred and George are the Beaters, Katie Bell is a Chaser, Angelina Johnson's captain and Chaser, and Ron's our new Keeper.  
  
Raye looked up and smiled at Ron, who turned a bright shade of magenta.   
  
"Our first game's in a few days," said Harry.  
  
"I see, man, I wish I would have come earlier maybe I would have got on the team," said Raye, frowning, and looking a bit dismayed.  
  
"In my opinion Quidditch is pointless! Who cares about a stupid game?" exclaimed Hermione and Chelsea in unison.  
  
She looked around the table, and now everyone had stopped chewing and were   
  
glaring at them.  
  
"Chelsea, what did I say about you caring about nothing but BOYS! Huh?" said Torrence.   
  
"Quidditch is awesome, so keep your mouth shut, before you get visited by ANOTHER angry mob," muttered Raye.  
  
"Actually, I don't always think about boys, I just think about them more than you guys", said Chelsea defensively. "And at least boys think about me back", she added, her voice turning suddenly cold.  
  
Raye opened her mouth, "I never think about boys the way YOU do!" and fell silent once more. Ron glared at Chelsea, until the bell rang for class.   
  
Raye and Tori followed Ron, Harry, and Hermione out of the Hall and towards the dungeon, while Chelsea stomped off to find Neville.  
  
"I think that Chelsea only thinks about one boy these days", said Raye looking back over her shoulder towards the Hall.   
  
"Not for long," Raye muttered.  
  
"You're at each other's throats more than Ron and Hermione, though I though that was impossible," exclaimed Harry.  
  
"She's part Veela and she's French, what do you expect?" replied Raye.  
  
"Well, aren't you all?" asked Harry.  
  
"Part Veela?" Raye said, confused.  
  
"No, French," Harry said, getting impatient, his temper rising.  
  
"No, I'm...I...don't really know..." said Raye trailing off, leaving Ron and Harry puzzled.  
  
"She's traveled around so much, she doesn't even know where she came from anymore...and she has no parents to ask...killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Tori, explained, shaking her head, and looking at Raye sadly.  
  
"Her parents were killed by Lord Voldemort-" he stopped, seeing the reactions to him saying Voldemort's name out loud. Hermione had covered her ears and flinched, while reading. Ron looked as if he had just seen his greatest fear, spiders.  
  
"Yeah, anyway, I'm Irish, hence the name O' Sullivan and the leprechaun background," Tori said quickly.  
  
Harry continued, "My parents were killed by Lord Voldemort, too."  
  
"Duh, you're Harry Potter," replied Tori, hastily, not liking the topic and having winced at the sound of Voldemort's name.  
  
Raye looked as if she had been hit with a wooden mallet.  
  
"Which is why I'm determined to avenge their deaths," she proclaimed, looking around the cold dungeons, where Snape's class was to be held, "That's why I got expelled. We could all be a team, Harry-"  
  
"That is so not why you got expelled, you were "mischievous little children", just like Chelsea and I," said Torrence, rolling her eyes.  
  
Madame Maxime at Beauxbatons, had always treated her students like little children, and had treated the troublesome trio of Tori, Chelsea, and Raye the worst.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever," Raye muttered, shuddering at the thought of the Beauxbatons headmistress as she walked into Snape's "classroom."  
Snape's classroom was in the dank, dark dungeons of Hogwarts. He was the type of teacher who didn't like the chirp of birds and the fragrant flowers. He was one of the worst teachers at Hogwarts, according to Harry, Ron, and most of the other Gryffindors. Snape had a favoritism to his house, the Slytherin House, so the Slytherins were the only ones who enjoyed his class.  
  
Ron quickly sat next to Raye, but made it look like he was already going for the seat, and had in no way chosen the seat, because Raye was there. Neville was already sitting with Chelsea. Hermione sat by Tori, and Harry stood there for a moment, amazed that he, Harry Potter, had nowhere to sit. He then saw an open seat by Lavender Brown, and sat down. Lavender had a unpleasant look on her face, as she scooted away from Harry, thinking he was the nutcase the Daily Prophet said he was.  
  
Harry looked around to see that there was no Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, or the rest of the Slytherins. Harry let out a sigh of relief, but then he heard the annoying laugh of Malfoy.  
  
"So, Weasley, got yourself a rebel girlfriend, eh?" Malfoy said, seeing Ron, who was sitting with Raye.  
  
"Are you Canadian? No, I don't think so, what's with 'eh', anyway, wipe that ugly sneer off your face before I-" responded Raye, but was stopped by Professor Snape.  
  
"I would advise you not threaten my students, Ms. Estrange, unless you would like to have a detention with me writing lines. I could always borrow Professor Umbridge's pen. Would you like to test how unpleasant writing lines could be?" Snape asked, knowing that she had no idea about how cruel Professor Umbridge's detentions were.  
  
Harry glared at Snape, and warned Raye that she shouldn't risk getting such a detention, having served detention with Professor Umbridge.  
  
"If you tell your student to staple his ugly Canadian mouth shut, then I won't have any need to say anything will I?" said Raye.  
  
"I see why you got expelled...tell me, are you right or left-handed?" asked Snape.  
  
"Either, so when shall I start my detentions?" she said, smiling cockily.  
  
"Two weeks, starting Monday at 4:30. Maybe if you eat half your dinner, then you won't have enough energy to talk," said Snape.  
  
"Impossible, anyway, I'll just eat faster," Raye said mockingly.  
  
"4:00! Now be quiet for the rest of class, unless you wish to be expelled from yet another school," Snape said, now with a nasty smile on his face.  
  
Ron had a very surprised look on his face, and he looked at Raye who smirked. The rest of the class was also surprised and they were whispering to each other. Harry was horrified that yet another student had to put up with such a detention.  
  
"Silence!" yelled Snape, now in a bad mood, from having such a battle with a student.  
  
For the rest of the lesson, the students worked in silence. Neville and Chelsea's silencing potion was the only thing that made any noise, costing Gryffindor 10 points.  
  
When the bell rang, signaling lunch, everyone filed out of the classroom rather quickly.  
  
"Wow, that was fast. Not!" said Chelsea to Neville, who nodded. They were both very relieved at the fact that they were out of Potions class.  
  
Chelsea walked beside Neville, with a dreamy expression on her face, as she looked at the back of Malfoy's blonde head.  
  
"You can't like HIM!" Tori exclaimed, stunned. Tori opened her mouth to speak again , but was interrupted as she heard a clunk as her owl Nigel, hit a window hard. Then, after finding an open window, the adorable Tawny owl came flying around the corner and flew into Malfoy's head. Malfoy letting out a shout in disgust and running down the hall.  
  
"Your bird has a seriously bad sense of direction," said Raye.  
  
"Not nearly as bad as yours," commented Chelsea.  
  
"Shut your face, Chelsea," exclaimed Raye.  
  
"Raye, calm down before you set another thing on fire at this school," warned Tori, aware of Raye's fiery temper, and her attitude problem.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you. I may set fire to you, right after Chelsea is nice and charred!" muttered Raye.  
  
They walked into the Great hall and sat down at their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. They ate in a very tense mood, Tori looking nervously from Raye to Chelsea, until Fred and George came over to do business. Hermione stuck her face in a book and Ron looked as though he was too scared to speak.  
  
" So, are you guys going to ever going make-up," said Ron despairing after what seemed an eternity.  
  
" I'm afraid if I speak, something very bad will happen," muttered Raye through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yeah, it seems Raye has a problem controlling her temper," said Chelsea, looking up from her un-touched plate of food.  
  
Tori came back to her seat at the table with a very secretive look on her face.   
  
"Did you guys know that next weekend we can go to the village of Hogsmeade,? whispered Tori to Raye.   
  
"No, I didn't, but don't we need some kind of permission?" Raye said quietly back.  
  
"Well I can send a letter to my mum giving us all permission," Tori said.  
  
"What do you mean all of us?" said Raye her voice rising almost to a shout.  
  
"I...well....the three...of us," stammered Tori, seeing the expression on Raye's face.  
  
Raye sat quietly not giving an answer and finally Tori had to speak up once more.  
  
"Well...I just thought that it would be fun...Fred and George mentioned it to me and their description sounded.....interesting, Tori said, a slight quiver in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, your right it would be good to get out and about", said Raye, her voice much softer, "And what do mean Fred and George mentioned it to you, is that where you ran off to?"  
  
"Yes, and I find them much better company than the two of you, just sitting here scowling at each other!" said Tori defensively.  
  
"I think you like Fred, George, or maybe even both of them," said Raye, her brown hair growing ever redder.  
  
Not knowing what to say, other then a defiant gasp, leprechaun gold appeared in her hands, and she pelted it at Raye, who quickly dived behind Ron. Ron was then bombarded by gold.  
  
"Ouch! Ouch! Bloody-" Ron yelled, one hand over his eye, and one hand held up, blocking other gold.  
  
"Um, sorry! Have some gold!" Tori said, pouring leprechaun gold into his hands and moving to the seat on the other side of George, avoiding Ron.  
  
Tori sat back down grabbing a slice of bread and buttering it. She didn't have much control over it though because the next moment it went flying out of her hand and hit Raye in the forehead.   
  
"Hey, what's the big idea," said Raye as she threw an apple at Tori.   
  
The apple missed Tori though, and hit Ron in the head with a thud. Ron thinking that Fred and George had thrown it, picked up a few celery sticks and pelted them at Fred and George. Fred and George then used forks and spoons as catapults for peas and other types of food as they fired at a group of Slytherin girls.  
  
"Food Fight!" Raye yelled, standing up, and picking up a few fruits.  
  
Amongst the shouting and food throwing, Fred and George paused, looking around.  
  
"Hogwarts has been invaded..." Fred said.  
  
"By the French..." said George.  
  
"I'm not French; I'm strictly Irish," Tori argued. 


	3. Chapter 3: Day of Torment

Chapter 3: Day of Torment  
  
Ron awakened the following Saturday, scratching his head, and noticing a carrot stick in his hair. He frowned, remembering the food fight from yesterday. It had been a lot of fun, but Mrs. Weasley, his mother, would have surely been angered at such nonsense. He looked up at the canopy of his bed where he had stuck a few of the posters of his favorite Quidditch teams. He jumped, seeing the swish of his curtain and a wave of deep purple. He then realized it was the hair of a girl, Raye.  
  
"What are you doing in here?!" Ron yelled, jumping up.  
  
"Fred and George told me to wake you up..." Raye said, sitting on the edge of his bed.  
  
"Never listen to ANYTHING my brothers say!" said Ron, his ears turning bright red.  
  
"You don't have to get all worked up about it! Calm down! I'm the one with the temper!" she shouted, "I might as well get this over with."  
  
Raye pulled out several jars out of a bag, full of large black spiders. Ron's eyes widened, and he fell out of his bed, then he crawled backwards across the floor, towards Harry's bed.  
  
"Harry! Harry! She's trying to kill me! HELP!" Ron yelled, and he stopped as he realized that Harry wasn't there, nor were any other boys.  
  
"Where is everyone?! Did you kill them?! Now you're going to kill me! Aren't you?! Someone HELP!" he screamed, climbing into Harry's bed , pulling the curtains around him, and hiding under the covers.  
  
"They're in the Common Room. Anyway, these spiders aren't venomous; they're quite harmless. Ron, stop being such a wimp!" she said, pulling the curtains around Harry's four-poster bed, and moving them out of the way.  
  
She whipped the covers away from him, and behold out of her fingers came vines that quickly wrapped around Ron's legs and arms, and quickly snapped off, her fingers. They then tied Ron's limbs to the end of the bed and her finger returned to normal. Raye opened the jar and poured the spiders onto him. Ron instantly stopped struggling, and sweat trickled down his face, as he stared at the many spiders.  
  
"Oh no..no...no.........Raye! HELP ME-E-E-E-E!" yelled Ron, stuttering.  
  
"You have to get over your fear! See you later!" said Raye, walking out of the boys' dormitories.  
  
Fred and George were waiting outside for Raye, grinning widely.  
  
"Did it work?" they both said together.  
  
"He would be down here if it did. The vines are supposed to disintegrate when he's no longer scared of the spiders," said Raye, "He must have a really bad case of arachnophobia, he might not be down for days,"  
  
"Well, than this is good for all of us," joked Fred, sitting down in a chair by the extinguished fire.  
  
"I wonder how long he's been afraid of spiders," said Tori  
  
"Well, as long as I've known him," said Harry, grinning at the thought of Ron's encounter with spiders in their second year.  
  
"He's been afraid of spiders ever since he had to clean the house with mum," replied George, "And it's quite funny, for their so very small."  
  
"Not the ones I've seen, you haven't seen Argog yet!" said Harry.  
  
"Argog! I've seen Argog!" said Raye.  
  
Chelsea groaned and said, "Oh, not the giant spiders again!"  
  
"She's crazy," said Tori.  
  
"and delusional," commented Chelsea.  
  
"...But mostly crazy," continued Torrence.  
  
"There! See what I mean? Always at each others' throats," said Harry, impatiently.  
  
Raye glared at Harry and said, "We're not always "at each others' throats." We just don't get along often. That's all!"  
  
"Ummmm......sorry...," said Harry quietly.   
  
"I...think someone should go check on Ron," said Hermione worriedly.   
"He's fine, he just needs to get over his fear; then he'll be down!, said Raye loudly.  
  
"Yeah, but isn't it a little...cruel?" asked Hermione, angrily.  
  
"It wasn't my idea, I was just the only one with guts to go through with it!" yelled Raye back.  
  
"So you didn't think about Ron's feelings, I thought you were his friend!" shouted Hermione.  
  
Everyone gasped, as a ball of electricity appeared in Raye's hand. Tori tackled Raye, and the ball of electricity went out with a sizzle.  
  
"But I've had friends die, because they couldn't face their fear. To survive in this world, you have to be fearless," Raye responded, standing up with a stern look on her face.  
  
Her eyes turned to their natural eye color, a bright green, when they were a sky blue. Her head was full of memories of loved ones dying, and she could hear the screams in her head. She ran quickly out of the common room, followed by many stares.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Tori and she ran out of the portrait hole after Raye, closely followed by Chelsea.  
  
Hermione exchanged desperate looks with Harry, and they quietly walked out of the common room.  
  
Fred and George remained behind, tacking a sheet of parchment onto the bulletin board. A few moments later, Ron came down the stairs, a huge grin on his face, holding a large spider. Fred and George glance at him, jaws dropped and told him what had just happened.  
  
The three Weasley boys headed down to breakfast, but entering the great hall, Ron noticed Raye wasn't there. Fred and George drifted towards the table and sat down across from Tori. Ron wasn't sure where to sit and was standing at the end of the table until George gave him an odd look. He went and sat down next to Harry, taking awhile to notice Hermione also wasn't there.   
  
"So, where's Ra-" Ron began.  
  
"Hermione? I have no idea!" replied Harry, assuming that Ron was looking for Hermione.  
  
"Oh," Ron said, looking around for a speck of purple.  
  
Ron noticed Tori was also looking for Raye, while listening to Fred and George. Chelsea was no where to be seen, but then again, Neville also wasn't there.   
  
Chelsea followed Neville down to the grounds of Hogwarts to talk, privately. Chelsea was fascinated by the black, glassy waters of the lake, as Neville went on about magical plants. There was a moment of silence, and they stared at each other, until Trevor jumped out Neville's pocket, and a splash broke the silence. Neville gasped, as his pet toad swam dangerously near the enormous, ghostly-colored squid. Suddenly, Trevor was shot out of the water, by the squid, and it landed on top of Chelsea's head. Slime and muck from the lake oozed down Chelsea's face. She let out a girlish scream and threw the toad off her head, running into the school. Neville, stood there, dumbfounded.  
  
The strange Raye Estrange made her away swiftly through the cool dungeons, taking a walk. She stopped as she nearly ran into Professor Snape.  
  
"I'm so very sorry, Professor," she said, mockingly, in a sarcastic tone, as Snape glared down a her.  
  
"Come with me, Ms. Estrange, I think we'll start your detention early. I hope you don't have any plans," Snape said, maliciously, "Since, I, too, am going to Hogsmeade, you can go, too, but the rest of today can be spent in my company."  
  
He led her to his office, and told her to sit down. He turned a piece of parchment horizontally, and gave her a pen. She glared, and took the pen, copying a line that was already on the paper in black ink.  
  
"I will not talk back to Professor Snape, or threaten Draco Malfoy, or any other student," she thought in her head, writing it on the paper in red ink with the special quill, thinking that the stinging sensation in her arm was just her imagination.  
  
After her seventh line, she pulled back the sleeve of her robes and looked down at her arm, noticing that the lines she had been writing were now written up and down her arm. She put her sleeve back in place, and continued writing, listening to the clock tick.  
  
Up in the common room, Torrence was quickly writing a letter to her mother, thanking her for permission to attend Hogsmeade. Nigel was bouncing up and down on the table next to her, being happier in the dormitories than with the other owls in the Owlery. Chelsea was standing, staring at the wall that now had a mirror on it.  
  
"Scourgify!" she yelled, "Why isn't it working? Scourgify!"  
  
Raye walked into the common room through the portrait hole, quickly walking past Chelsea, muttering the spell Scourgify under her breath, making the much disappear from Chelsea's head, and then quickly putting her wand back in her boot.  
  
"That's not really safe, you know! You could blow your foot off!" Tori yelled after her, as she walked toward the girls' dormitory.  
  
"I'll blow your..." Raye muttered, the rest of her sentence being drowned out as she slammed the door.  
  
Up in the dormitory, Raye was wrapping her bloody arm in a bandage. Ginny snored softly on a the four-poster across the room. Raye frowned at the fact that she was still sleeping, but quickly was lost in thought as she lay back on her bed and stared up at moving photographs of different pets she had over the years. The trunk beside her bed rattled.  
  
"Shhh, all of you need to be quiet! Ginny's sleeping!" Raye whispered, harshly, and the trunk stopped shaking.  
  
Ten minutes later, everyone walked towards the grounds, checking in with Filch, the caretaker. Raye was talking to Ron about spiders being one of the coolest creatures on the face of the planet. Tori walked with Ginny, showing her different prank spells. Chelsea walked with Neville, a little close for them to be just friends. Hermione walked with Harry, explaining how to do their potions homework. Fred and George walked slowly behind Tori and Ginny, making plans to meet up with Lee.  
  
They arrived in Hogsmeade, and went their separate ways. Fred went to meet Lee, but George stayed behind to go to The Three Broomsticks with Tori, Raye, and Ron.As they walked into The Three Broomsticks, Raye let out a long groan. She looked over at one of the tables, noticing Fleur Delacour.   
  
"Oh, no, it's her. I thought I had escaped!" Raye whispered, having been in the same school as her, before they came to Hogwarts.  
  
Ron had stars in his eyes, as he looked at Fleur.  
  
"You like zis girl?" Raye said, mocking Fleur's French accent.  
  
"What...ummm...NO!" Ron said, maroon-faced.  
  
"Sure," said George, Tori, and Raye at once.  
  
Fleur must have noticed them, too, because she stood up, and started walking towards them, smiling at Ron and George.  
  
"Oh, why it's Harry's friends, and what have we here?" Fleur said, glaring at Torrence and Raye.  
  
"Nice to see you, too, Fleur," said Tori, sarcastically.  
  
"Torrence O' Sullivan and Raye Strange, I mean Estrange, I did not expect to see you here. I zought you would be expelled by zis school, too," said Fleur in a strongly French-accented voice.  
  
Ron glared, no longer having a look of adoration on his face.  
  
"Alright, let me get this over with," snarled Raye, holding another fire ball.  
  
"Zere is no need to get violent," Fleur responded, backing away.  
  
The fireball in Raye's hand turned into ice and see threw it at Fleur, but it whirled over Fleur's head.  
  
"You missed," yelled Fleur, laughing.  
  
"Did not," said Raye, grinning, as the ball of ice hit a tray that had many glasses of Butterbeer on it.   
  
The glasses flew from the tray, and in a few moments, the French blonde was covered in the sweet drink. Ron, George, and Tori burst out laughing, as Raye stood in front of Fleur with her arms crossed. Fleur shrieked, and ran out of The Three Broomsticks , tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Was that Fleur Delacour?" asked Harry, who had just walked in.  
  
"Not at her best, of course," said Ron.  
  
"What do you mean? What happened?" asked Harry.  
  
As Ron explained what had happened, they drank the sweet-tasting, Butterbeer. When Ron had finished telling the story, Harry glared at Tori and Raye. They smiled back at him, very innocently. Raye turned away, and started filling jugs up with Butterbeer.  
  
"Why were you so mean to Fleur?" Harry demanded, angrily.  
  
"Well, you see, Harry, you haven't met the real Fleur. We know what she really is like! Believe me!" said Tori.  
  
"Yeah, she was the worst person I've ever encountered, except for Voldemort..." Raye said, bravely, in a sad tone of voice.  
  
Harry looked at her for a moment, then walked out of The Three Broomsticks. Tori looked at Raye questionably for a moment then sat down with George at a table. Ron walked over to Raye, opened his mouth, but no words came out. He then turned on his heels, and went and sat down with Tori and George.  
  
Raye joined them a few minutes later, still carrying her jugs of Butterbeer. As she set a few jugs down, her sleeve caught in the chair, revealing the bloody bandage. Tori grabbed Raye's arm, looking alarm.  
  
"What happened?" asked Tori, apprehensively.  
  
"Nothing," she said, not wanting to draw attention, "just a scrape!"  
  
"Liar! Liar! Broom on fire!" Tori said, in a childish voice.  
  
"Don't act so immature. It was just the worst detention I ever had!" said Raye.  
  
She pulled off the bandage, thinking that maybe it went away by then, but sure enough, "I will not talk back to Professor Snape, or threaten Draco Malfoy, or any other student" was written across her arm. Ron leaned on his chair to look over, with a horrified look on his face. He leaned too far, and everyone around him was silent as he fell with a slam to the floor.  
  
Raye looked over the table and asked, "Ron, are you okay?"  
  
She winced as he got up, quickly, stumbling back in his seat.  
  
"I'm fine. Peachy," Ron said, his ears yet again matching his red hair.  
  
Just then Ginny walked in, walking up to Tori.  
  
"Will you go out with my brother?" she said, grinning.  
  
"Which one?" Tori asked nervously.  
  
Ginny whispered in her ear, and she turned as red as George from across the table, who sunk in his seat. Raye looked from Tori to George, a malicious gleam in her eyes.  
  
"So, Weasley, got yourself a rebel girlfriend, eh?" Raye said, imitating Malfoy.  
  
"Shut up, Raye!" Tori yelled, her red face making her hair look even lighter.  
  
"The Weasley look doesn't suit you, Torrence," said a voice from another table.  
  
They turned around to see Malfoy, sitting there at the table across from them. He stood up, and walked over to the table, looking around at them followed by Crabbe and Goyle. He stopped at Raye, looking at her arm.  
  
"Did you accidentally write off your paper, when you were writing lines with Professor Snape?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"No, it was the type of pen. However, now that I have "Draco Malfoy" written on my arm, I may have to kill myself," Raye replied, a glint in her eye.  
  
Ginny was slowly backing away, not wanting to be teased. Malfoy seemed to tease everyone around individually, and she didn't want to be around. She reached George, hiding behind him. Malfoy glanced evilly at her.  
  
"Hello, Ginny," he said, menacingly.  
  
"Shut your face before you get hurt," Raye said, threatening him once again.  
  
"I may have to tell Professor Snape on you," Malfoy said, threatening her back.  
  
"That would make you a little snitch," commented Tori.  
  
"The shiniest, no doubt," Malfoy replied.  
  
"I'm doubtful," Tori said, under her breath.   
  
Malfoy returned his gaze to Tori, " Well, looks like the Weasleys are moving up in social status," he said, hands on his wand.  
  
"You better be quiet, Malfoy," said Ron and George together.  
  
" Or what, are you going to sick your girlfriends on me?" said Malfoy, starting to pull his wand out of his pocket, as Ron and George did the same.  
  
"Oh, that's enough," said Raye, her wand at her side, quicker than anyone else's.   
  
Malfoy looked around seeing he was outnumbered, everyone but Ginny had their wands out, and walked out of The Three Broomsticks, Crabbe and Goyle right behind. They all put their wands away, and sat back down. Raye was exhausted from having to fight off so many enemies, and sat in silence, drinking her Butterbeer. After a little while, Ginny went to find Hermione. Raye and Ron decided to go check out the shops, and Tori went with George, who was still blushing vibrantly, to go find Fred and Lee Jordan.  
  
Raye walked with Ron so much around Hogsmeade, that her feet starting turning numb.   
  
"Oh no, I almost forgot, I have to go to the Hog's Head for the lesson," Ron exclaimed, grabbing Raye's arm and dragging her down the street.  
  
"Ahhh, Ron, what's going on!" gasped Raye, as they reached the door of a pub, Ron pulling the door. The Hog's Head was nothing like The Three Broomsticks, the windows and walls were dingy, and the lights. The pub, though, was full of Hogwarts students, from every house, but Slytherin.   
  
"Umm, wow, what's with all the people?" Raye asked, staring around at all the people drinking Butterbeer.   
  
"Oh, well Harry is going to give us lessons on defense against the dark arts, seeing that bat Umbridge can't teach us a thing," Ron explained.   
  
The meeting went well, the members wrote down their names and came up with A time and date to meet.   
  
At twilight they headed up the path, and to the gates of Hogwarts. They soon reached the school, and headed up to the common room. Raye headed down to the dungeons, to endure another torture-filled evening in detention. This evening, though, Raye didn't wince as the pen dug into her skin. Raye went back to the common room at midnight, and chuckled to herself as she saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione, fast asleep in armchairs by the fire, parchment in hand. Just then something in the fire caught Raye's eye, but as she looked, it disappeared.   
  
"I could have sworn...," she muttered to herself, as she headed up the stairs to bed.   
  
A week later the Great hall was bustling with energy. The first Quidditch match of the year was to take place that day, and it was Gryffindor VS. Slytherin. Tori was very excited about the match, even though she wouldn't be playing. Tori sat with Raye and Chelsea, but wasn't listening to a single thing they were saying. She was very distracted, her mind was wondering with memories of playing Quidditch.   
  
"Are you coming Tori," asked Chelsea, snapping Tori to reality.   
  
"Oh, of course," Tori said, as she got up from the bench.  
  
They walked out into the bright sunshine, the breeze blowing their robes, and many people were chasing their hats around the grounds. They walked to the stand and got seats in the front. As Tori sat down next to Raye, she watched Raye lip sing, while trying to play rap music on her head phones.   
  
"Raye, aren't you going to watch the game, and anyways, electronics don't work at Hogwarts, didn't you read "Hogwarts, A History"," said Tori, impatiently.  
  
Hermione gasped, beaming, waving her hand in the air, and yelling, "I do".  
  
They all fell silent as Lee Jordan's voice came over the loud-speaker, announcing the players from both teams. Harry, Ron, and the rest of the players mounted their brooms, and flew into the air, along with Madame Hooch, the referee, who had already mounted her broom. Ron flew towards the goal posts, and Harry flew up above the game.  
  
Raye and Tori watched the game, concentrating entirely on the Weasleys. Raye glared at the Slytherins, who had started a song, teasing Ron.  
  
"I'm warning you!" she yelled over their voices.  
  
"Yes, we're very frightened," Pansy Parkinson teased.  
  
Raye suddenly tackled Pansy, tumbling down the stands. Tori watched the blurry whirl of fists, trying to cheer Raye, and the Weasley twins at the same time. Raye stood up suddenly, Pansy was left laying on the ground, while Raye sat down, a huge bruise on her cheek. The crowd suddenly cheered, and the girls looked to see that Harry had caught the Snitch. They started cheering with the rest of the Gryffindors. Raye gave Ron a thumbs up as he passed them on his broom, and landing on the ground, a miserable expression on his face. Raye was about to go and ask him why he was so glum, but Goyle had snuck up on his broom, and a Bludger went straight at Ron's back. As Ron collapsed in the grass, Raye snatched her wand from her boot, aiming it at Goyle.   
  
"Now, Ms. Estrange, put you're wand down this instant!" came a voice from behind her.   
  
Professor McGonagall had come down from the stands, and was followed by Madame Pomphrey. She helped Ron up and led him off towards the castle. All of the sudden Malfoy's voice came from behind, as McGonagall walked away.   
  
Raye and Tori had no idea what he had said, but the next minute the three chasers, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were holding onto Fred's arm and Harry had hold of George. Malfoy was jeering at them, a smile spreading across his face.  
  
Tori walked over as Malfoy whispered something to Harry, and next thing Harry and George were lunging at Malfoy. Raye's hair turned red with flames, and her eyes turned a deep blue. She lifted her hand, facing them at Malfoy, but was suddenly knocked to the ground by Professor Snape's jinx. Madame Hooch came running over, followed by many of the other professors.   
  
George and Harry were pulled off of Malfoy by sporting injuries of the Muggle fighting. They were led up to the castle by the teachers, and it didn't seem good for them. Malfoy was rejoined by Crabbe and Goyle, and grinned at Raye as she was forced to return to her normal state and led away from him.   
  
Harry and George were led to Professor McGonagall's office and sat down, fuming.   
  
"You boys acted very immature today, fighting like Muggles! You will both have a week in detention with..."she was interrupted by professor Umbridge, who had walked in.   
  
"May I help, Minerva?" she asked, a malicious grin on her face. Without waiting for a reply she continued, "I think these boys deserve much worse than detentions," she turned to Harry and George and said, " These boys are banned from play Quidditch ever again, and I will be confiscating their brooms immediately, oh, and this boy's twin, I'm afraid if he hadn't been restrained, he would have attacked Mr. Malfoy too."  
  
She walked out of the room, leaving the three of them in silence.   
  
"Professor, isn't there something you can do?" yelled Harry, a lump rising in his throat.   
  
"No, I'm afraid, she can do anything at this school, now," replied Professor McGonagall, sadly.  
  
Harry and George walked to the Great Hall in silence, barely processing what had just happened. Harry had always played Quidditch, he couldn't face not. When they joined the rest of the table, they told them about the ban.  
  
"She can't do that to you! I bet she didn't ban Goyle for injuring Ron!" yelled Tori, knocking her pumpkin juice over, but Raye caught it with a rush of wind from her hand, " I mean just because she the "High Inquisitor," doesn't mean she can ban you for the rest of your lives." and she fell silent seeing the gloomy looks on their faces  
  
Ron didn't show up for lunch, but Raye went looking for him afterwards, wanting someone to play Wizard's Chess with. Tori was still fumed, and was planning an assassination attempt on Umbridge.  
  
"Well, I won't kill her George," Tori said as she walked down the hall with George, a shocked look on his face, " I'll just make her disappear to a far off nation."  
  
"Well Tori, she might be gone for a while, but the whole ministries backing her up," said Chelsea, joining them. "Remember, she goes on about her and Fudge being old pals."  
  
"Well, it was an idea of course," Tori muttered sadly. "Anyways, Raye said she would, and she would be good at the torturing part."  
  
"I wouldn't going with it, the torturing, I mean," said Fred, waving his wand around.  
  
"Okay, slow down everyone, before we land ourselves in Azkaban!" said Chelsea, a worried look on her face.   
  
"Who's landing themselves in Azkaban?" asked Ron, joining them with Raye.  
  
"We all are, want to join?" said Fred  
  
"I'll ponder it if you tell me what for," said Ron, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, the torturing of Dolores Umbridge," replied Raye, excitedly.  
  
They talked all the way to the common room on countries to send Umbridge to, and came to the portrait to see a crowd of people gathered around.  
  
"What's going on?" Tori asked Ginny, who was already waiting.  
  
"There's something in the common room, Lee said it's some sort of creature. "He said it came from one of the dormitories.   
  
Raye's expression went blank, and she pushed through the crowd, and into the hole.  
  
"Raye, what are you doing?" said Tori, running after her, followed by Chelsea.   
  
They walked into the common room to find it a mess, chairs were flipped over, and the curtains were all ripped. Raye walked up the stairs to the dormitory, and through the door. Tori walked in with her, but Chelsea was reluctant, and stayed behind. Raye rushed over to her under it, and pulled her trunk. She carefully opened it, and looked inside. Her trunk was full of an odd arrangement of animals. There was a Niffler, a few snakes, an assortment of beetles, spiders, frogs, toads, fire salamanders, lizards, newts, insects, scorpions, and other things. Bats flew through the open door and into the common room.  
  
"Oh no!" she exclaimed, shutting the trunk with a bang.  
  
"What the...,"exclaimed Tori, running out the door, and down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, wait for me," yelled Chelsea, as Raye and Tori, ran down the steps past her.  
  
The common room was now swarming with bats, the portrait opened and Fred and George stepped in, ducking the flying rodents.   
  
"Wow, early Halloween decorations?" asked Fred, looking around the common room.   
  
"Yeah, Fred, Hogwarts now has blood-sucking holiday decorations," replied Tori, sarcastically.   
  
"I bet it was Umbridge's idea, I knew that woman would try to kill us, if not with un-useful lessons, but with deadly creatures!" joked George.  
  
"But their fruit bats, their harmless," pleaded Raye  
  
"Umm, a little help guys?" muttered Chelsea, from the corner, whimpering. 


End file.
